


Headaches

by sayde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, Rimming, Wall Sex, jealous!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayde/pseuds/sayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Zayn doesn’t remember moving, only remembers anger consuming every inch of him, but suddenly they’re in a cab on the way to their hotel, and Louis’ looking at him with disbelief colouring every part of his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis flirts with someone, Zayn gets jealous, and they fuck against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/gifts).



> so, um, three billion years after i get [this](http://pseudysayde.tumblr.com/post/85593601706/hey-um-i-was-reading-some-of-your-work-and-youre) request, i publish! wow! hallelujah! honestly though, so sorry it took so long for it to be so short and just complete shite in the end, but hey, it's the thought that counts right? feedback is what i live for, so let me know. enjoy!

Zayn has a headache.

The club has obnoxious, flashing lights and the bass is so loud he can feel it in his _bones_. 

And _Louis_.

Louis just adds to his fucking headache. Because Louis has done his hair perfectly, the put together I-just-got-out-of-bed look, and he’s wearing the jeans that show off his ass like there’s no tomorrow. Because Louis looks fucking _hot_ tonight, and he’s all over some other guy.

Zayn had tried to ignore it at first, really, he did. He’s not a possessive boyfriend. He trusts Louis. He knows that Louis wouldn’t cheat on him. And Zayn is not a jealous man, but tonight, it’s just--

“ _Get off of my fucking boyfriend_ ,” Zayn hisses under his breath, slamming his beer down on the bar and stomping over to Louis. He grips Louis by his wrist, jerking him away from the unnamed man hastily.

“Ow, ow, what the fuck, Zayn?” Louis shakes himself from Zayn’s grip and rubs at his arm, glaring.

“No, it should be me asking _you_ that, Louis. Did you just conveniently forget that you have a boyfriend or what?” Zayn was seething, backing him into a corner.

“Oh, fuck you, Zayn, get over yourself,” Louis says, rolling his eyes.

Zayn stills, hands braced on the wall above Louis’ head.

“Excuse me?”

Louis eyes widen, but he crosses his arms, refusing to back down.

“I said get over yourself, Zayn, the world doesn’t fucking revolve around you.”

Zayn doesn’t remember moving, only remembers anger consuming every inch of him, but suddenly they’re in a cab on the way to their hotel, and Louis’ looking at him with disbelief colouring every part of his face.  
They don’t talk, Zayn just glares at his boyfriend in between texting each of the boys that they left the club, and Louis just looks back with his jaw dropped, clearly offended by the situation. The cab stops in the back of the hotel and Zayn pays the fare then drags Louis out of the car and shoves him through the entrance. The walk to their room consists of Zayn pushing Louis the whole way, because Louis is a stubborn bastard sometimes, and digging his fingers into Louis’ hips hard enough to leave bruises every time he attempts to change direction. They get to the room and Zayn quickly unlocks the door, ushering Louis inside.

“What is your fucking problem, Zayn?”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Louis, you’re so fucking dense sometimes, it’s actually _painful_ ,” Zayn shouts, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You know what, I don’t need this right now, I’m just going to crash in Liam’s room or something,” Louis says, turning to leave.

“Oh no, no you fucking don’t, there’s no ducking out tonight, Louis,” Zayn growls, wrapping a hand around Louis’ wrists once again and jerking the man towards him.

Zayn places a hand on the small of Louis’ back and walks forward until Louis is pinned between him and the wall.

“Since you’ve forgotten who you’re dating, reckon I’ll just remind you,” Zayn’s says, voice just above an angry whisper.

Zayn closes the rest of the space between them, shoving Louis against the wall so that every part of them is touching, and bringing their lips together in a messy and aggressive way. Their kiss is all tongue and teeth and anger, nothing like the soft, sweet ones they usually share, and it sends a rush of adrenaline through Zayn. He moves down Louis, nipping along his jaw before sinking his teeth into his neck and collarbone, biting hard enough to sting and licking over it to soothe him. Louis’ struggling, writhing against the wall, helpless whimpers pouring out of his mouth. Zayn can feel him through his jeans, can feel Louis’ cock fattening up against his thigh, and he smirks knowingly.

“Zayn, Zayn, please, oh god, I,” Louis’ whimpers are growing louder and more desperate, making Zayn’s grin widen.

“What do you need, baby, hmm? Tell me what you want,” Zayn murmurs while dragging his lips across his collarbones.

“C’mon, fuck me already, please, god, I just,” Louis mumbles, hands flying everywhere, attempting to touch every part of Zayn possible.

“Hm, not just yet, yeah? I want to make this last,” Zayn replies, tugging roughly at the back of Louis’ hair, drawing a strangled moan from him.

Zayn moves to take off Louis’ shirt, and Louis complies for the first time tonight, stripping in record time and clawing at Zayn’s clothes like a madman. Zayn stops him though, grabbing at his wrists and tugging him close once again.  
“Want you to blow me first, yeah?”

Louis nods frantically and drops to his knees immediately, hands working crazily to get Zayn’s pants off. Zayn laughs, basking in the way that he can do this to Louis, in the way that he can have Louis desperate and hungry in his hands in a matter of minutes. It takes less time than Zayn thought it would to get his pants off- what, with Louis fumbling and working himself up- but in mere seconds Louis has Zayn’s pants pooled at his ankles and is tugging his tight, black briefs down as well. Zayn observes mostly, calmly taking in Louis’ frenzy and enjoying it, but when Louis gets his mouth on him, all bets are off.

“Fuckin’ Christ, Louis,” Zayn groans, running a hand through his boyfriends hair.

Louis sucks on his tip for a moment before bobbing his head to take more of him in. Zayn’s got a hand at the back of his head, pushing him further and further onto his cock, biting back moans every time Louis looks up at him through his lashes. He bumps at the back of Louis’ throat and he gags and pulls off, licking his lips quickly and going back down until he’s deep-throating Zayn properly. Zayn bites his lower lip and starts to move his hips shallowly, drawing a moan from the man on his knees. He feels the familiar warmth build in his stomach, and pulls Louis off to keep from coming too early. Louis makes a noise of disappointment but is soon quieted by Zayn replacing his cock with his fingers, instructing Louis quietly to suck, which he did eagerly. Fingers still in Louis’ mouth, Zayn drags him up until he’s standing again, spit dribbling down his chin and mouth an obscene red. Zayn suppresses a moan as he drags his fingers out leaving Louis wide-eyed and ravenous. He trails his palm down Louis’ side until he reaches the curve of his bum, where he pauses for a light smack, then ventures down further to slip down between his cheeks. Louis’ legs widen a little immediately, and he tilts his head against the wall behind him for support, letting out short and fast breaths. Zayn teases him for a bit before sliding a single finger inside, making the smaller man let out a breathy whine. Zayn kisses down his neck and mouths at his collarbones, fingering Louis slowly, eventually adding more fingers and scissoring them to stretch him out. 

“Zayn, I’m ready, I swear to God, if you don’t fucking get in me right now--”

Zayn cuts him off with a kiss before moving to whisper in his ear, “ _Jump_.”

Louis inhales sharply as Zayn takes out his fingers to grip at his boyfriend’s waist, and Louis jumps. Zayn supports him, has Louis pressed tight between him and the wall and his legs wrapped around his slim torso, cock already nudging at his hole. Louis whimpers and Zayn pushes up to enter him, nearly crying with relief. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis groans when he’s fully seated on Zayn’s dick.

Zayn’s too busy sucking a bruise on his collarbone to reply but slowly starts canting his hips up in shallow thrusts that make Louis sigh. He starts to speed up until he’s pounding into Louis, hitting his prostate almost every time. 

“Zayn, ‘m so close, please,” Louis groans between labored breaths.

“Yeah, yeah, I got you, babe,” Zayn says, reaching a hand between them to grip at Louis’ swollen cock.

Louis just about screams, throwing his head and arms back to slam against the wall, fingers scrambling to grip at nothing. Zayn slides his hand up and down quickly, precome and sweat making it easy, and Louis’ coming within minutes, milky white stripes shooting up both of their chests. Zayn thrusts up quickly a few more times before he’s coming too, and he stumbles carrying Louis to the bed. The both collapse, Zayn pulling out as he rolls onto his back, relishing the way the sheets feel cool and soft against his skin. 

“I should probably shower, because your come’s dripping down my leg, but I’m too tired,” Louis says, looking at Zayn expectantly.

 _He probably wants me to run him a bath_ , Zayn thinks. _Or for me to get him a warm flannel._

But Zayn just smirks and sits up, grabbing a pillow and flipping Louis over. He pushes the pillow under Louis’ hips and spreads his legs a little, listening to the helpless noises Louis’ making.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll clean you up. ‘S what _boyfriends_ do,” Zayn says, biting at the insides of Louis’ thighs.

He dips down to trace his tongue around the puffy hole, cock twitching with interest at the mere sight of it. He starts to lick his come from Louis’ thighs and hole, tongue dipping in shallowly to scoop some out and swallow. Really, he should be grossed out by this, but it’s Louis and he can’t help it. He licks until Louis’ breathy sobs really are too much for even Zayn then kisses his way up until he flips over. He looks up at Zayn, bright blue eyes blinking away tears from overstimulation.

“Too much?” Zayn asks worriedly.

Louis shakes his head and snuggles in closer to him, depositing his face into Zayn’s neck.

“Sorry for making you jealous,” He mumbles against his neck. “Didn’t mean to. Didn’t even realize what I was doing.”

Zayn sighs and reaches up to run his hands through Louis’ hair.

“‘S fine. Just don’t like it much, I guess. Not really sure what came over me,” Zayn says, tilting his chin down to kiss him.

They kiss softly and sweetly, like they always do, and Zayn loves it, loves their dynamic.

“Love you, yeah?” Louis whispers.

“Yeah,” Zayn mumbles, shutting his eyes, “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> endings are not my forte. im on tumblr [here.](http://pseudysayde.tumblr.com)


End file.
